warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Napalm
Los Napalms son de color amarillo rojo la chaqueta-blindada Grineer usando lanzagranadas incendiarias que disparan, explosivos incendiarios lentos, que dejan riesgos de incendio temporales cuando explotan. Estos peligros actúan como los de la Bola de fuego de Ember los hace muy peligrosos en espacios reducidos. Sus ataques de llamas también tienen un daño de en el rango de 4m de radio, lo que les permite golpear incluso a los jugadores más ágiles. Los Napalms Grineer disparan muy lentamente, aunque disparan prematuramente en la detección inicial de un objetivo. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mejor es mantenerse alejado, atacar desde la distancia y mantenerse en movimiento. Tácticas All tactics below make the Napalm exceedingly effective at close and medium ranges. Despite the Napalm's damage output, he is still vulnerable. *Grineer Napalms have larger AoE explosives than those of the Grineer Bombardero: about 15 meters. **The fire projectile is stopped by Frost's Globo de nieve, Volt's Escudo eléctrico, and deflected by Zephyr's Turbulencia, and Mesa's Quebranta escudos however both the explosion and the AoE of its hazard will still penetrate. *The fire hazards produced from their exploded projectiles remain roughly 9 seconds before disappearing. **Occasionally, when directly hit by the Napalm's projectile, the flame hazard actually sticks on the player, dealing lethal and continuous damage. This happens more frequently in a cell of more than 1 player. *Like other Grineer heavy units, the Napalm performs Onda de choque sísmicas whenever enemies get too close. Afterwards, they shoot repeatedly at knocked-down targets. **Onda de choque sísmicas have a cooldown of around 17 seconds. During this delay, he will tackle enemies who get too close. **They posses larger Onda de choque sísmicas than regular Heavies. *Their explosions can destroy Centinelas with ease. This includes their DoT flames. *Napalms shoot at the feet of their enemies in order to utilize AoE damage. **This makes them much more effective against knocked-downed targets compared to most AI's who often miss knocked-down targets. **This also makes them bad against airborne targets. **These projectiles are quite slow allowing players to move out of the way before they hit. *Due to slow projectiles Napalms must predict the movement of the players, thus they shoot where the players will be. Use this opportunity to make Napalms miss by moving sideways and stopping in between shots. *The Lotus will alarm the players about this unit and Bombards when they spawn. The Lotus will not re-detect these units when they near the players, making them difficult to spot again when scouting on Supervivencia missions. *As of , the Napalm has a very large armor value instead of powerful shields. This makes them weak to damage and very vulnerable to damage. * Mag's Magnetizar will prevent the Napalm's rockets from attacking allies and creating fire hazards as the rocket will explode after firing without creating a fire hazard. Notas *The Napalm will not spawn on Tierra or Mercurio. Planet nodes like Saturno Survival spawn large numbers of them roughly after ten minutes, making these good farming locations. * Base damage of projectile impact is around 125. *Napalms have double the health of a Bombardero o Artillero Pesado. *Repelente de llamas can be used to resist considerable amounts of damage delivered by the Napalm. *Often when first spotting a player Napalms will quickly reload instead of firing right away. **Napalms may also fire an extremely fast and inaccurate "panic shot" projectile immediately after spotting the player. *Despite having a weapon depicted as a grenade launcher, its projectiles "fly" straight to its directed location, without being affected by gravity no matter what distance. *They can be found frequently on Invasiones. Consejos * Weapons that can deliver a Derribo, such as the Obex, can leave the target vulnerable to any attack, including finishers. ** Divekicking delivers the same benefit. Variantes |-|Napalm Kuva= |-|Napalm Colmillo= Curiosidades *Before , like with all Grineer Heavy units, Napalms used to damage themselves by slamming the ground when they were knocked down. *On Halloween, Napalms and Bombarderos had their heads replaced by angry pumpkins, with a glowing white light coming from the inside. *Prior to , the Napalm used to have Red coated armor. Currently, they possess a black/red jacket camouflage (though shown in Codex as yellow/red for some reason), sporting a more pyrotechnic outlook. Errores *Like the Grineer Comandante, when killed, their helmets occasionally turn from red to light green, similar to those of Grineer Lancero. en:Napalm